


Watchful Eye

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: It's hard to read when someone is reading you.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 13





	Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on June 4th, 2006.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is sylverskyz on Fanfiction(.)net. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

He had that feeling again. That edgy, almost unnerving feeling that occasionally sent a chill down his spine. Something about him knew that he was currently the object of attention, and it was almost frightening sometimes. He knew it was the same pair of eyes that had spied prey as it was stalked, watched humans as they died, and were generally alight with a glowing sense of mischief and amusement. And right now, they were on him. He tried not to look back at the owner of those eyes, and kept his own down on the page in front of him. He scanned the lines of the book, attempting to read them and keep them in his head. However, every time he head a single word, it had faded from his memory a second later. His mind was distracted by these eyes watching him. He was trying to read a novel, they were trying to read him.

Finally, Rude set down the book into his lap and looked across the room to his watcher, who was standing behind the couch, and leaning on it with his arms folded over the back of it. From his armchair, the bald man stared back into the greenish eyes before finally cracking under curiosity.

"Reno… what the hell are you doing?" he asked, tone suggesting that he had asked that too many times before, and that nothing could shock him. The redhead tilted his head to the side a bit, the faint traces of a smirk pulling at one corner of his lips. Aquamarine eyes continued to stare at Rude, even as he spoke.

"Why do you love me?"

Okay, so some things Reno did still shocked him.

"What?" Rude blinked his eyes behind dark lenses. His mind seemed to swim in the confusion sparked by the question for a moment before Reno's voice repeated it for him.

"I said… Why do you love me?" Reno repeated, sighing as if doing so was such an effort. The smaller man continued to watch Rude, both awaiting a response and trying to read his subtle body language. That was difficult, since Rude had such control over it that he could easily be a poker star. Finally, he was rewarded with a response.

"What kind of question is that?" Rude said, sounding as if the other Turk had lost his mind. Once again, Reno briefly showed his wonderful impression of a teenager's attitude, rolling his eyes and sighing in an exasperated manner.

"The kind that you're supposed to answer, idiot."

Rude simply shook his head and looked back to his book, attempting to ignore the other man. After a moment, he heard a low whine which faintly sounded like his name. He gritted his teeth and offered no reaction, but it only continued, slowly increasing in volume.

"Ruuuude…" Out of the top of his eyesight, he saw Reno give a rather pathetic pout. Forget Materia or his EMR, that expression was Reno's strongest weapon.

"That doesn't work with me." Rude said in monotone, in attempts to discourage the man. It failed. Once again the bald Turk was forced to rip his eyes away from the book and look at Reno. He sighed. "You look pathetic." he eventually told the pouting redhead across the room. The pout melted into another smirk, and another chill ran down Rude's spine. That devious smirk shone in his eyes, which stared at him only more intently.

"Answer the goddamn question."

Finally, and seemingly much to Reno's triumph, Rude closed the book and set it on his lap. The man sat up, straightening the chair from it's reclined position. Ever since the two had moved in together, Rude had been able to find less and less time for a quiet moment to himself. It seemed like this Saturday afternoon was no different. In a way he missed the lack of peace, but it was not like Reno never made it up to him in his own way. Once again Rude let out a sigh.

"I just do." he answered simply, offering a light shrug of the shoulders. "There's no explanation to it. There's nothing about you I favour over anything else. I just… do."

Reno gave a huff as he straightened up and walked around the couch as he watched Rude pick up the book again. He stepped over to Rude and gently snatched the book away from him.

"Are you just naturally boring, or do you have to work at it?" he asked before tossing the novel to the floor nearby and setting his hands on the arms of the chair. Rude scowled at him for a moment before leaning back and mirroring the other's smirk. With one fluid movement, the sitting man reached down and pulled the lever that caused the chair to recline. His legs being knocked out from under him and the momentum caused Reno to fall forward, letting out a surprised yelp. Rude easily caught him just before their foreheads would have knocked together.

Momentarily, the tables seemed to turn. Reno stared at Rude with stunned silence, previously devious eyes filled with shock. Rude just smirked up at him.

Silence followed for a moment before the sounds of kisses seemed to fill the room, accompanied by the odd moan or gasp as their hands roamed over the other man's body. A pair of goggles and a pair of sunglasses simultaneously hit the floor, going from worldly possessions to bothersome obstacles within seconds. The chair creaked in protest to the shifting weight, but neither of them listened.

As a daring knee pressed between his thighs, Reno sucked in a surprised, sharp breath and had to lift his head and pull away from the kiss. He then stared down at Rude before smiling. Their eyes locked, focused on reading each other. It was always a question of what was going through the other man's head, and it was always answered by just watching. He would watch him, and he would know.

Rude tilted his head back as Reno's lips came down to brush again his neck. The tickle of the warm exhales on his skin sent yet another shiver, another chill, down Rude's spine. As he raked his hand gently through the other man's hair, Rude felt fingers work at the buttons of his shirt.

"Why do you insist on ruining every quiet moment?" he asked, voice tinted with a smile.

"Dunno." Reno breathed against his throat before. "I just do."


End file.
